Earth Magic
Earth Magic (地の魔法, Ji no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic revolving around the creation and manipulation of , , and . Overview Earth Magic is a versatile form of Elemental Magic, capable of being used as both a Caster Magic and a Holder Magic. Unlike other Elemental Magics, Earth Magic seems to be split up into two branches, both dealing with the manipulation and usage of different aspects of the earth. Stone Style (石型, Ishigata) focuses on the manipulation of hard earth such as usually stone and rock. Mud Style (泥型, '' Dorokata''), as the name suggests, focuses on the exact opposite, using the earth by liquifying it in a form that is similar to mud. Earth Mages usually find a preference in one of these styles, though are capable of using both to their full extent if need be. By utilizing the Stone Style, Earth Mages are capable of manipulating the earth in numerous ways. One of the most common is by levitating chunks of rock and hurling them at foes, as well as forming constructs such as spikes for more precise damage. They are capable of shattering the ground with shockwaves that cause intense earthquakes and fissures that often deal damage to the surrounding area as well as their target point. Earth Mages will use their abilities to raise defensive barriers out of the earth as well as cover their body in stone. It seems that skilled users of Earth Magic are even capable of shifting chunks of the terrain itself, spinning and shifting anything from the space around a foe to cause disorientation or to separate entire chunks of a city to prevent or unleash potential calamity. Mud Style revolves around the usage of earth as a semi-solid. Users are capable of creating waves of mud to envelop foes, causing them to drown within. This liquid ground also possesses great blunt power and can cause remarkable damage to foes. This power is not limited to offense, as users are also capable of raising barriers of mud, changing the composition of it into solid earth to block attacks before moving back to liquid form. In more supplementary fashions, similar to Water Magic, users can use their waves to travel across the ground at enhanced speed and can also transform themselves into mud to avoid attacks. They also are known for the capability to liquify the ground beneath people, forcing them to down in sinkholes or diving through the earth themselves to travel from one place to the next. By mixing these two styles, using Mud Style to mold earth into a form before hardening it with Stone Style, it seems Earth Mages are capable of creating basic rudimentary constructs such as blades, tendrils, arrows, bullets, barriers, domes, and spheres, though, they are not comparative to the intricate creations of Earth-Make. It seems that Earth Mages also have a strong connection to the earth and are capable of sending pulse vibrations through the earth which allows them to perceive their surroundings as precisely as they could with normal sight. In terms of relationships with other elements, Earth Magic is nearly invulnerable to the effects of the elemental traits of Fire Magic and Lightning Magic, however, their explosive and forceful capabilities can shatter earth. Water Magic and Air Magic are often the most effective in terms of an elemental showdown, seeing as wind and water are capable of eroding the earth. Earth Magic has a particularly close bond with its subspecies, Sand Magic, seeing as it is the manipulation and usage of finite particles in the earth, a degree of control that Earth Magic is incapable of grasping, though Earth Mages still can compact sand back into the form of earth. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Abilities *'Jisei''' (地優性, Dominance of Earth): A major technique of Earth Magic that gives the user the ability to control and manipulate earth in more simplistic ways. It draws from a concentrated method of Telekinesis, letting them move and create earth with the movement of their body. The manipulates capable are on a basic level, below that of most spells, such as changing the composition of earth from liquid to solid, forming boulders, raising the earth, and molding it into basic shapes and shooting formations through the air. It is shown that this is the first technique young wizards in training learn of Earth Magic and overtime, they are mages are capable of honing their talent with this to a degree where just they can dictate the movement of earth with only their thoughts. *'Petrification' (石化, Sekka): Petrification is a technique that gives its users the ability to transform other matter into earth. It is done by tactile contact, using their magic power to leech into the object, solidifying it into stone. This technique's applications are quite versatile and can be used to petrify their opponents, or even more commonly, to transform other material into earth when earth is not as easily accessible, such as, indoors. Petrification works quicker and more efficiently against natural substances such as plant matter, cloth, flesh, and bone, although it is also effective against artificial material such as plastic. Offensive Spells *'Earthworm' (蚯蚓, Mimizu): The user begins by concentrating their magic power into their hand or foot. By striking or even lightly tapping the earth with said limb, they release the energy, creating a rippling beam-like ridge of earth moving towards their target. When it reaches its destination, a block of earth rises from the earth, colliding with the recipient. Users have also been seen forming the block of earth into a spire for more precise or even piercing damage. They are additionally capable of creating multiple "earthworms" at once, though at the cost of more magic power. Defensive Spells *'Stone Skin' (石皮, Ishikawa): The user releases their magic power, coating their body and transforming the outer layers of their skin into stone using the Petrification technique. This stone does not impede their movement to a great degree and gives them further defensive and offensive purposes. It can increase the strength of their physical blows as well as protect them from physical and magical attacks. When damaged, the stone begins to crack, separating itself from their body in small pebble-like flecks. *'Rock Wall' (岩壁, Ganeki): Rock Wall is a defensive spell made famous by and is one of the more simplistic spells to cast. The user simples uses their magic power to raise slabs of stone from the earth, protecting themselves or their allies from damage. These walls can additionally be shaped into different shapes like domes or columns, and reinforced with additional magic power. Supplementary Spells Trivia *The current description was written by User:Astrarche. *Feel free to add your own free-use spells, though know they can be subject to syntax and grammar change by fellow users. *"Stone Style" and "Mud Style" was created as a way to embody the two sides of Earth Magic based on the usage of Jura and Hoteye. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Earth Magic Category:Free Use Category:Canon Magic